Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a novel computing architecture utilizing non-volatile memory. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to methods, systems and devices for storing, accessing and manipulating data in non-volatile memory arrays supported by data processing units allowing for in-place computations.
Description of Related Art
Modern computing techniques rely on a centralized approach to processing data using a central processing unit (CPU) and transferring data back and forth from storage. This transfer of data for tasks such as retrieving information, storing calculated results, and in some cases verifying the results, is a noticeable bottleneck in a centralized processing approach to computer architecture. Additionally, a centralized computer architecture utilizes random-access-memory (RAM) to perform processes of an operating system (OS). In this methodology a CPU retrieves data from a storage device, performs operations on the data in RAM and then returns results to the storage device for persistent storage. Nonetheless, existing storage devices such as disk drives are relatively slow to read and write data. As computing systems evolve to implementation of data storage technology with faster read and write speeds, a centralized approach to computing will lead to data processing limitations.